


Mint Chocolate

by BetterInFiction



Series: Own Devices [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Naruto and Kakashi are closer in age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterInFiction/pseuds/BetterInFiction
Summary: For Kakashi, Christmas had always been small. Just another quiet day with his father. For Naruto, Christmas had always been larger than life. His parents waking him up at dawn to open presents and have hot chocolate. But now Kakashi and Naruto were here, together, and on the verge of something that they both want, if only one of them would take the initiative.Or the one where Sakumo, Minato, and Kushina tell their sons to just go for it.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Series: Own Devices [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891162
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Mint Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julsemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julsemo/gifts).



> For Julsemo, because they're awesome and I couldn't get Christmas out of my head 🎄🎄🎄❤️❤️❤️  
> Go read their great works and Christmas in Konoha which was their present to me 🥰🥰🥰

Kakashi walked through the crowded market, carefully juggling two coffee cups and trying not to spill. He eyed the crowd under the colorful lights, it was dizzying, all the colors, sounds, and smells all blurring together under the blanket of snow. He broke through the last row of kiosks, burying his cold nose in his scarf as he took in the giant Christmas tree. It was beautiful really, even if the bustle of the holiday market was overwhelming to his senses. Christmas had always been small for him, just another quiet day with his father. He enjoyed that quiet, built his life around it. But then he met Naruto. Kind and brash and larger than life _Naruto_. He had bulldozed his way into his life a year ago and there was just something about him that drew him in, like a moth to the golden flame. It didn’t scare him though, instead, it made him excited, he wanted to know what happened next.

_“Just take the initiative Kakashi, that’s how your mother and I got together,” Sakumo chastised, a small smile playing at his mouth._

_“Didn’t you always tell me that Mom was the one that asked you out?” He asked._

_“Well yes, but I wasn’t saying you should take after me, son.”_

_“I suppose,” Kakashi sighed. “But-.”_

_“You and your rules Kakashi,” his father shook his head. “If he’s important to you then go for it. You’re young, I don’t want you to have any regrets.” A firm hand landed on his shoulder._

But he liked his rules, they made sense when nothing else did. His eyes landed on his wayward companion at the foot of the massive tree, fingers outstretched towards one of the bright ornaments hanging down from a low branch. He watched Naruto for a moment, the lights casting him in an ethereal glow as he smiled softly. He looked warm and inviting in the harsh cold. He looked… he looked like a possibility, something that he hadn’t prepared for but didn’t want to let go of. Naruto broke the rules. The blonde turned toward him, and his smile grew and Kakashi could see the redness of his face and ears as the breath puffed out of him. The idiot had somehow forgotten his hat and the snowflakes were catching in his hair, making him look like he belonged on some alpine postcard.

“Hey,” he beamed, and it was brighter than the lit star above them.

“Here’s your mint chocolate monstrosity,” Kakashi said, handing over the other coffee cup and not bothering to hide his disdain over the idea of mint chocolate flavored coffee.

“You know you want to try it,” Naruto teased, waving the cup under his nose and he pretended to gag.

“No thank you,” he intoned, taking a sip of his own black coffee. “You’re going to freeze,” he chastised, reaching up to unravel his scarf, tucking it around Naruto’s neck and Kakashi paused, looking down into the flushed face and bright blue eyes. This was intimate and familiar, more intimate, and familiar than they had yet to be. It would be _oh so easy_ to take the initiative and kiss him right now, his eyes flicking down to his lips, parted as if he was going to say something. He cleared his throat, ending the moment by pulling Naruto’s hood over his blonde head and giving it a tug that caused him to laugh.

“It’s not so bad,” Naruto smiled, taking another sip of his drink and Kakashi could smell the cloying sweetness from where he stood. The man turned back to face the tree, humming while he buried his face in Kakashi’s scarf to warm up. He could feel the warmth of his fingers through their gloves as they brushed against his and they stood, watching the iridescent scene around them. But Kakashi watched him, shimmering like a soft memory next to him and he wasn’t as cold anymore. He wanted whatever this was, he wanted the loud, cheerful brightness that accompanied Naruto.

He wanted to break the rules.

“Naruto.”

* * *

Naruto looked up at the tree, the blue-white-green-gold lights creating such a beautiful sight. He reached up to touch a glass ornament with one of the gold lights flickering inside. His mother loved Christmas, going all out on the decorations and music and making their house glow. He thought of the one time he had seen his parents dancing, illuminated by the firelight, on Christmas Eve when he was looking for Santa. They had caught him and made him join in until he fell asleep in their arms. He’d have to bring them here next year, he smiled. But this year, this year he was here with Kakashi.

 _Kakashi,_ the quiet, steadfast man that seemed to somehow smooth out his edges and define them into something better. They had become close over the last year that they had known each other. It had taken a lot of lunches and coffee bribes, but he had finally worn the man down and gotten to know him. But Naruto couldn’t deny the anxious fluttering that had settled in his stomach, as if he had eaten too much ramen, every time he saw him now.

 _“Sounds like you have a crush,” Kushina cooed,_ _pinching at his cheek._

_“Who has a crush?” His father appeared in the living room and Naruto buried his face in his hands._

_“Minato! It’s our sweet little Naru!” She pretended to sob, throwing her arms around him. “You’re all grown up!”_

_“I’m twenty-three Mom! And I’ve had crushes before,” he grumbled, but still leaned into her warmth and she threaded her fingers through his hair. He had had crushes and relationships, but he had never felt like this before. He had just gone for it then; he had never thought ‘Maybe’ with them. He hated maybe, he did better with straightforward action._

_“It’s not like you to be hesitant Naruto,” Minato said, his eyes soft and already the mood seemed to change with the calm he always eluded._

_“Argh, I know!” He groaned, “I just don’t wanna ruin it!”_

_“You could ruin it by not being honest about your feelings,” his father stated, and Naruto scowled, why did he always have to be so reasonable._

_“Just go for it,” Kushina interjected. “Kiss him.”_

_“He can’t just kiss him Kushina,” Minato sighed, exasperated._

_“I kissed you,” she grinned._

_“We were already on a date.”_

_“What’s your point Blondie?” Naruto groaned again; this wasn’t helping._

_“My point is you should tell him how you feel Naruto,” he reached forward to pat his knee and smiling._

_“And then kiss him,” she emphasized by laying a kiss on his cheek. “Be sure to bring him home when you do.”_

He turned and met gray eyes, and he couldn’t help the smile. He knew Kakashi wasn’t a fan of the cold and his scarf was piled high around his head and obscuring the bottom half of his face.

“Hey,” he said as the man walked up, holding two cups of coffee.

“Here’s your mint chocolate monstrosity,” Kakashi handed him his and Naruto felt that funny feeling again.

“You know you want to try it,” he decided to tease, knowing full well that he didn’t like sweets either, grinning devilishly and taking an exaggerated sip as he pretended to gag.

“No thank you,” he drawled, taking a sip of his own and Naruto’s nose crinkled at the idea of drinking _plain_ coffee. “You’re going to freeze,” he said suddenly, and he found himself encompassed by his scarf. His breath caught as he looked into stormy eyes, Kakashi was so close as he secured it under his jacket. All he would really have to do is rock forward slightly onto his toes and then he’d be… Kakashi cleared his throat and pulled away and he repressed the annoyed sound he felt rise in his throat, laughing instead as his hood suddenly fell in his eyes.

“It’s not so bad,” he chuckled, taking another sip of his drink before burying his face in the soft fabric and inhaling the crisp ozonic scent that clung to it. This was nice right? It was warm and beautiful, with the snow and lights making everything seem slower, isolated. He should just go for it, that’s what his Mom had said. He turned toward Kakashi to find him already looking at him.

“Naruto-“

“Kakashi-“

They both floundered for a second, looking away from each other and an awkward silence settled.

“Y’know, this is pretty damn romantic don’t you think?” He blurted out and the composure that Kakashi was rebuilding faltered and he thought he saw a look of shock flash over his face in the flickering light.

“If you say so,” he stated, and Naruto felt annoyed at how _cool_ Kakashi always seemed to be. He wanted to crack his mask, just a little bit, just to see _something_ that told him he was on the right track here. _Just go for it._

“I like you _,”_ he said right as he grabbed Kakashi by the collar with his free hand and kissed him. Kakashi didn’t pull away, instead he was kissing him back and Naruto closed his eyes, slipping his hand through silver hair as their lips moved against each other, humming in approval as strong hands settled on his waist.

“Huh,” Kakashi said softly when they pulled apart and Naruto frowned.

“What the hell does that mean?” He asked, a mix of anger and embarrassment flooding through him. Kakashi’s hands tightened on his waist when he tried to pull away.

“Nothing bad, just,” he paused, “The coffee isn’t as bad as I expected.” Naruto blinked, watching as the man licked his lips and before his brain came back online Kakashi was dipping down and pulling him back in.

“Wait, does this mean you like me too?” He asked, pulling away, their breaths fogging the limited space between them. Kakashi blinked and then smiled softly.

“I’m kissing you aren’t I?”

“Well yeah, but I kinda jumped you,” he said sheepishly, looking at the other people milling about the tree, but no one was paying any attention to them.

“Hmm, I suppose you did,” he hummed thoughtfully, and Naruto wanted to crawl into a hole. _Great advice Mom._ “But I’m not complaining.” He was still smiling, and Naruto couldn’t help but smile back. “You just beat me to it.”

“You were gonna kiss me?” He asked skeptically and it was Kakashi’s turn to look somewhat sheepish.

“Maybe,” Kakashi admitted, hands coming up to adjust the scarf around Naruto’s neck. “I was going to ask you out.” Naruto couldn’t tell if his face hurt from the chill or the force of his smile.

“Did you get lost then?” Naruto teased, rocking up on his toes to kiss him again.

“Something like that,” Kakashi joked, his warm thumb swiping over his cheek.

“My mom’s gonna rub this in my face when you meet her,” he groaned, resting his forehead against a strong shoulder.

“When I meet her?” Kakashi sounded amused.

“Well yeah, you’re gonna have to meet my parents y’know?” He locked their fingers together and Kakashi squeezed his hand. “And I wanna meet your dad too.”

“I’d like that,” he nodded, and Naruto felt giddy. “Merry Christmas Naruto.”

“Yeah, Merry Christmas Kakashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> I played around with a canon-verse version of this but I liked this one best because - parents.
> 
> Merry Christmas everybody and I hope everyone has a great weekend and stay safe!
> 
> [Now with sequel Heart You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453055)


End file.
